


Gentle

by bobbiejelly



Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [27]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gentle, MerAdd, Wordcount: 100, meddison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Her gentle touch gives you goosebumps.Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. 100 Words. Rated T.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [was such a bad idea / i'm totally fucked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205880) by [Coeurire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/Coeurire). 



_Author's Note:_

There are so many great stories out there I just had to thank you all for them!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Gentle**

* * *

_Her gentle touch gives you goosebumps._

_Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. 100 Words. Rated T._

* * *

Her gentle touch gives you goosebumps.

It always has; it probably always will.

There are the shivers, her fingers.

The shakes from her caresses.

The feeling of infinity, yes.

When she's with you…

You want her.

Love her.

Her.

She is...

Your world.

She is so delicate.

Yet strong, you know.

Sometimes, you hold her.

Other days she holds you.

You hold each other, every day.

When she runs her hand up your thigh,

You sigh, and so does she. When you run-

That's when she brings you cool water to drink.

Her skin, your desire.

_Her soul; your heart._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **FIN**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

This **drabble** is exactly 100 words.

Thank you for reading!

Take care,

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


End file.
